The Road Between Us: A Haleb Story
by MalecGivesLife
Summary: Caleb Rivers has returned to Rosewood, but will things ever be the same again? Especially as he reconnects with his one and only love Hanna Marin.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes gazed upon the "Welcome to Rosewood" sign and I couldn't help but feel a bit queasy. It had been a while since I was back in this town and I couldn't shake the feeling that perhaps now wasn't exactly the time for me to come back.

But, I reminded myself that there was one person here that I couldn't live without. One person who meant so much to me that it was worth coming back broken and damaged for. Her name? Hanna Marin. As the bus stopped, I walked down the 4 little steps and onto the ground.

I, Caleb Rivers, was now back in Rosewood. Taking in a deep breath, I waited for the bus to pull off before I adjusted my bag over my shoulder and then walked across the street and into The Brew. I hadn't expected to see Hanna so soon after returning to town, but as I walked in, I saw her standing at the counter. She was just as beautiful as ever.

'No, I'm not ready for this,' I thought, turning so I could make a break for the door, just walk back out the way I came but just as I turned, the sweet melodic voice of hers pierced through me stopping me dead in my tracks.

"Caleb," I turned around, my eyes catching hers immediately and everything else melted away.

"Hey Han." I say in a soft voice, adjusting the strap once again of my backpack as it dug uncomfortable into my arm.

"When did you get back?" She asked and I took a moment to answer.

"I just did. Just stopped in here to get a quick coffee." I nodded as I heard the barista call out Hanna's name.

And that's when I saw it, Hanna wasn't ordering coffee for just herself, there were two cups sitting on the counter. The names on the cups were facing me and so I could clearly see the name "Travis" scribbled on the side of one. Of course she had moved on, I had left her. Told her I didn't want to be with her anymore. Made her believe I wanted to be with Miranda, who oddly enough wasn't who I wanted and even if she was, it would never work because she's dead.

As Hanna turned back to look at the barista, I took that as my chance to escape, my chance to get away while I still could. Coffee wasn't going to do me any good now. No, I needed something much much stronger.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the liquor store, I only had one thing on my mind. Hanna. As much as it hurt that she had moved on, I wasn't surprised. She is the greatest person I know. Grabbing various bottles of liquor from the shelf, I pay and then leave, heading to the park.

It was a short walk to the park, sitting in the swing, I pulled out a bottle from my backpack and opened it up taking a big swig as I sat there. How could I have been so stupid, of course Hanna wasn't going to wait for me to come back. Why would she? I had told her I didn't love her. That I didn't want to be with her. It had been the biggest lie of my life of course, but the words had hurt her. I know that. I knew it would when I said them.

It didn't make me feel any better though, sitting here wallowing when I want to be with her. I bring the bottle of liquor to my lips once more, taking another large swig as I look down at the ground.

As I sat wallowing and drinking, I looked up when I heard someone approaching... it's Hanna. I look at her stunned. I hadn't expected her to come looking for me. But then she knows me better than anyone else. She knew where I would be.

"Why'd you run off?" Hanna asked as I took another big drink of alcohol.

"I just needed some time to myself. I hadn't expected to see you soon as I got off the bus." I don't make eye contact with her. I know that if I do, my face will tell her everything I am trying to keep her from seeing. The fact that I am trying desperately not to show her that see her buy coffee for Travis hurts. The fact that I know I have hurt her and I don't deserve to have someone as wonderful as her in my life.

"You saw the cup didn't you?" She asked. I still don't look at her. "You know that, as long as you are around, there is no me and anyone else right?" She added.

I look up at her now. How could she say that after all I have done. "How can you say that? I don't deserve you. I hurt you. I am not the same person I was when I left."

I say my eyes have now met hers and there is no pulling my eyes away now.

"I'm sorry Han. Everything I said in Rosewood was a lie. I don't know if there is a future for us anymore. But I know that I love you. I always will."

Hanna leaned forward, her face is mere inches from mine and I leaned forward to, my hand stroking her cheek.

"I love you too Caleb. I always will."

And with that, we shared our first kiss since my return to Rosewood.


End file.
